Communications between persons with disparate backgrounds is commonplace whether it be for technical support, customer service, general communications between persons in different geographical locations, or the like. Such communications can be challenging when persons have significantly different educational backgrounds or experiences, or different dialects.
Currently, we rely on the individuals authoring communications to present ideas in a communication in a form for the intended audience. In some instances, these audiences are generally known to the persons communicating. In some instances, these audiences are not known well or just not known even though information about the recipient(s) may be generally available.
An author may find that a first attempt at conveyance of an idea uses language that is not well understood by the recipient(s). As a result, the author may receive feedback from the recipient(s) of the communication indicating that a portion of the communication is not well understood or is misunderstood. In response, the author can revise or otherwise describe the pertinent portions of the communication in different terms that may improve the understanding by the recipient(s). Such an iterative process can, in some instances, cause a negative impression related to the overall communication, which is neither helpful nor conducive to ongoing communications between the author and the recipient(s).